Chapter 10: To The Surface
As the three female merdogs followed the dolphins, they giggled with excitement about the things they hoped they would see. Far behind, Sebastian tried to catch up as he followed them. When Sasha, Bess, and Annabelle had arrived to the surface with the dolphins, they saw a very large and beautiful cruise ship. There was singing, howling, and dancing. There were also colorful fireworks dancing in the sky. Annabelle said, "This is why we came here, Sasha. Isn't it wonderful?" The dolphins chittered while Sasha and Bess giggled at the fireworks. Sasha was very happy to see all this with her very own eyes. Sebastian popped up from the water. "Annabelle," said the crab, "What- What are you-" He turned his head to see what Sasha, Bess, and Annabelle were looking at. "Jumpin' Jellyfish!" Sebastian exclaimed. Then Sasha said, "Let's climb up the anchor chain and get a better look." Annabelle dived forward and swam toward the ship as she made it to the chain and started to pull herself up towards the ship's deck. Sasha and Bess followed her lead. "Sasha!" Cried Sebastian, "Sasha! Please! Come back!" Once they arrive at the ship's deck, they crouched near the side of the ship and watched the land dogs dance and play when the song "Wake Me Up Before You Go" made popular by Wham started to play. Annabelle found herself trying to sing. Sasha was able to keep Annabelle from singing too loud. As they laughed and enjoyed the music, Sasha saw a handsome German shepherd/collie hybrid dog wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue trousers with a red sash. He was dancing, and she suddenly stopped laughing. Bess looked at her and said, "Are You okay?" And Sasha answered, "Who is that handsome fella?" Annabelle responded, "Oh, his name was Charlie B. Barkin. He's the prince of all land dogs." "He is handsome, isn't he?" Asked Sasha. Both Bess and Annabelle agreed, but they didn't find him as handsome as Sasha did. Next to Charlie was his best friend, Itchiford "Itchy" Dachshund. He was a dachshund wearing a red baseball cap, green shirt with torn sleeves, and dark green trousers with a red sash. Bess said, "I think his friend is just as handsome as the prince." "Hey there, ladies!" A voice called from a distance, interrupting their thoughts and startling the girls. Sasha, Bess, and Annabelle turned to see that it was Jeremy. "Quite a show, eh?" Asked the black feathered seagull. "Those fireworks lit up the sky like it was mid day." Sasha said sharply, "Jeremy, be quiet! They'll hear you!" And then Jeremy said, "Oh, right, excuse me, pardon me, gotcha, gotcha, don't worry about the ones that are sleeping, right." Once "Wake Me Up Before You Go" was over, Charlie and Itchy began to sing "You Can't Keep A Good Dog Down". As they sang and danced, the girls laughed with delight while watching them perform. Category:Tyson1993